


We need more wine

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: “Listen Linn, this is how pathetic our love lives are,” Eskild dramatically stood before Linn who was chilling on the couch, “first Noora moved out to live with William in London,” Eskild showed a one with his finger,” then Isak moved in, then Noora moved back inn” Eskild dramatically dragged his arm from one side to another to show how Noora have moved back in, “then Isak moves out to live with Even and then Noora moves out AGAIN to live with William AGAIN. And why is this so pathetic you may ask, because both Isak and Noora are three years younger then you and FOUR years younger then me and already they are living happily ever after!”Or Linn and Eskild living alone in kollektivet (a possible series)





	We need more wine

“Listen Linn, this is how pathetic our love lives are,” Eskild dramatically stood before Linn who was chilling on the couch, “first Noora moved out to live with William in London,” Eskild showed a one with his finger,” then Isak moved in, then Noora moved _back_ inn” Eskild dramatically dragged his arm from one side to another to show how Noora have moved back in, “then Isak moves out to live with Even and then Noora moves out AGAIN to live with William AGAIN. And why is this so pathetic you may ask, because both Isak and Noora are three years younger then you and FOUR years younger then me and already they are living _happily_ ever after!”

Eskild pretended that he was throwing up before laying down on the couch so Linn had to scoot away. She was used to this sort of behavior from him now and she had learned to ignore him.

But, Eskild didn’t want to be ignored he started moaning obviously trying to get Linn’s attention. She rolled her eyes.

“What can I do to make you feel better, Eskild?” she asked.

Eskild looked up at her trying to look innocent (and failing horrendously)

“Well, we still have a bottle of wine in the fridge.”

Linn sighed, Eskild got talkative while drunk this was going to be a long night.

-

“And, like,” Eskild poured himself another glass, “I get it, Isak and Noora are catches, but so am I!”

Linn raised an eyebrow at him.

“So are we, sweetheart,” Eskild corrected himself, “we need more wine.”

-

“So, must we find a new roommate?” Linn asked. She was fiddling with the remote control, “isn’t that a little stressful?”

“Isak sort of just fell into our laps,” Eskild started before Linn interrupted him.

“You brought him home from a gay club and asked to keep him,” Linn reminded.

Eskild rolled his eyes.

“Details,” Eskild said before continued his previous thought, “and with Noora it was that awful interviewing process I can’t go through that again.”

“We could always just invite one of the people we interviewed last time li-”

“NO,” Eskild said, “not the snake dude.”

“Why not?,” Linn asked.

“For one owning snakes is illegal in Norway,” Eskild responded.

“At least he won’t have a better love life then us,” Linn mumbled.

“Don’t fucking jinx it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, owning snakes and other exotic animals is illegal in Norway (they are softening the regulations a little for animals that are already in Norway) 
> 
> Kudous and comment if you enjoyed please!


End file.
